globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
GV Delhi 2006 The Evolving Schedule
[[Schedule|Click Here for the Finalized Official Conference Schedule]] 'THE EVOLVING SCHEDULE' '''DAY 1: 9am to 5:30pm public meeting - focused on activism and outreach: how to bring more voices into the global conversation?? What new and better ways are there to amplify them beyond what we are already doing?' '''Here is the plan that came out of the Oct 22nd planning IRC meeting. It is not yet set in stone, though there was fairly broad consensus amongst the people present:' We have from 9am-5:30pm. There is finite amount of time in which to discuss a finite amount of things, alas. The strong consensus on the IRC was that outreach - creating a more inclusive and broader online conversation, how to bring in people who are not economic elites in any given country, how to help people speak out - should be the organizing principle of the day. With that in mind, here is the basic plan that emerged. (The exact time frames are still under discussion, but the list of sessions and the structure reflects consensus in our discussion.) 9-10am: Overview: what Global Voices has accomplished to date (Kicked off by Ethan and Rebecca but inviting other key members of GV to help flesh things out) 10:00-10:10 - QUICK COFFEE!! 10:10-12:00 - Outreach, starting with the case of India: how do we expand blogging and online/mobile citizens' media from being an activity of the elites to include the voices of the less privileged and rural communities? (Led by Dina, Neha, and Preetam. We are thinking it would be great to invite Ashok Jhunjhunwala to play a role in this session. Also we would like to have some concise comparative presentations on outreach in other regions: Central Asia, Middle East, Africa, East Asia, etc..) ' 12:00-1:30' - LUNCH on site with "breakout groups" (we still need to determine the focus of those groups and who to lead them - this is the small groups opportunity- the other sessions, people on IRC felt strongly, needed to include all participants rather than fragment them) 1:30-3:00 - Language and translation: This flows nicely from outreach: what are the best way to translate back and forth so that people writing/speaking in one language can be read and heard by speakers of other languages? This session would provide specific examples about what has worked so far, what hasn't, and some ideas for what might be done in the future to promote more communication across language groups. (We thought perhaps Portnoy who runs the GVO Chinese translation project, David Sasaki who is involved with Voces Latinas the Spanish translation project, and Ndesanjo who leads the Swahili blogosphere, plus input from Jose, Amira, Farid, John Kennedy, etc. Would be great also to have somebody who works on translation between different Indian languages.), 3:00-4:30 - Technology tactics: What technologies and tools are most suited for bringing a more diverse range of people - ethnically, linguistically, economically, geographically - into the citizens' media community? Also, what tools are needed for people who want to speak but whose governments try to prevent them from doing so? (Use cases led by: Salam, Preetam, Andrew Heavens, maybe Xiao Qiang, etc?? Nicholas and Georgia also helping to organise) 4:30-5:30 - wrap-up (Akwe Amosu, Georgia and Rachel leading) EVENING: Dinner has been organised at the IHC Dinner - 16th DAY 2 10am to 5:30pm: closed working meeting for GV editors and regular contributors. We will sit down and go over all the ideas emerging from the Day 1 sessions as well as more informal conversations, formulate our game plan for the coming year, and consider what has been working well, what has been working less well and why. Georgia mentioned a couple of times that she was willing to do some technical training durin the conference. I think she was talking mostly about audio-visual stuff. I think it's a great idea. Is that still in the works? (Alice) category:GVDelhi2006